Reality
by Eks
Summary: Sequel to Sucess Story. Two years have passed and the band Eks is still going strong. But will Sami and Keith's relationship stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

Reality  
Chapter 1

Castle Bam Year 2010

Sami pulled up in her 2011 Hummer model. She got out and went inside to find her dad and her Aunt Jade. Her two year old little girl, Katie, was on the floor playing with some blocks. Bam was watching tv.

"Hey, Bam." Sami said, dropping her bags on the ground and jumping on him.

"Hey, kid." he said. "How was the tour?"

"So awesome! You should've seen the places we booked at. Sold out all the way!" Sami sat up and hugged her Aunt Jade and cousin Katie.

"Hi, Sami!" Katie said, plopping a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Sami wiped the slobber away and went back to her conversation. She got a serious look on her face.

"How's Uncle Jess?" she asked.

"Still in the hospital." Jade answered, shaking her head. "We're all scared for him."

"I'm just wondering how Aunt Kelly is dealing with it."

"Same here. Well, we don't want to get all sad now, since you're home. Where's Keith and Paul?"

"They are still in L.A. They want to stay and tan down there. Keith'll come back in two days and Paul is gonna drive to Las Vegas and hang there. He's 18 now, you know. Almost 19. Well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Tell Phil and Ape I said hi when you see 'em." Sami said, running up the stairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed and started crying. She didn't want to tell them what happened to her and Keith. It just wasn't working out for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality  
Chapter 2

Sami heard a knock on her door.

"Sami? It's me, Ryan." Sami perked up and opened the door.

"Hey, Ryan." she said. She knew she could talk to him, she always could talk to him about anything. Ryan looked at her.

"I can tell something is wrong." he said, randomly.

"Yeah, there's this one thing..."

"It's not about Jess is it?"

"Not just that. It's about me and Keith. I don't think we're working out too well."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Remember, two years ago, you told me about the...pills you needed to get."

Sami remembered that day when they were talking about it. "What about them?"

"Did you ever get them?" Sami looked guilty.

"Yeah, we did it, too." She hung her head.

"When?"

"On tour, this past week." Ryan patted her back. He could tell that she was crying or about to.

"Since they were birth control pills, what's so bad?" Ryan asked.

"I think I forgot to take one that night." she said, between sniffs. Ryan's eyes got big.

"Are you sure?" Sami nodded. "That's just great. You might be pregnant and Keith and you aren't working out!"

"I told him I forgot to take one and he got mad and wouldn't talk to me and said his parents would probably disown him if I'm gonna have a baby." Ryan got up and hugged her.

"Most people don't get pregnant on the first time. Maybe you aren't pregant."

"I hope so. You just make everything better, Ryan." Sami sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Your welcome." Ryan opened the door and Bam was out there about to knock. "She's all yours, dude."


	3. Chapter 3

Reality  
Chapter 3

"Kid?" Bam said. Sami turned from happy to scared and almost mad. 'Why would Ryan let him come in after all I said?' Sami thought.

"Hey, Bam." she said, shakily.

"Are you okay in here?"

"Um...I think I have to tell you something..."

"Um...what is it, Sami?" She hated it when he used her name instead of kid.

"Well, back when I was 14...behind your back I...bought some pills, birth control pills."

"So? If you're trying to be protective of yourself, how is that bad?"

"Well, I brought them on tour and I ended up doing it with Keith."

"Go on." Bam's face was more serious.

"I think I forgot to take one before we did it." Tears started flowing out of Sami's eyes. Bam glared at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Bam, I'm sorry. I was irresponsible, I'm sorry." Bam hugged her after a long silence.

"It's okay, babe, don't cry."

"You aren't pissed?"

"Just a little. But, it was your desicion."

"Now, Keith is mad at me because I forgot and he's afraid that his parents would disown him." Bam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. That's bull shit."

"I know, but it could happen. We're only 16."

"I know, babe. Well, the reason I came in here was because, we got a call from the hospital and we can go visit Jess."

"He's getting better."

"Um, yeah, sort of."

"Great! That's awesome. I'll get ready and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Bam had something to tell Sami, too. Jess wasn't getting any better but worse. The chemo wasn't working well and the doctors said this might be the last time we visit him before...he's gone.

10 minutes later, Sami, Bam, and Jade were on the way to the Chester County Hospital. They headed up to room 319. Kelly was in there and wiping her tears away.

"Hi, Aunt Kelly." Sami said, hugging her. Jess was asleep. To Bam, he looked dead.

"Hi, kid." she replied, sniffily.

"How ya doing, Kel?" Jade asked. Kelly got up and hugged her friend/sister-in-law.

"Not so good, Jay." Bam walked over to them and they came together for a group hug. Suddenly Sami's cell phone rang.

'Keith?' she thought. She walked into the hall and flipped it open.

S: Hello?  
K: Hey, baby.  
S: Oh, hi.  
K: Are you still mad?  
S: silence Yeah.  
K: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just scared.  
S: I accept your apology. When are you coming home?  
K: Tonight, Paul's gonna drive me to the airport and I'm gonna get a plane ride home.  
S: What time will you be here?  
K: 10:00PM probably.  
S: Okay, I'll be there.  
K: Okay. I love you.  
S: Love you, too.  
K: Bye.  
S: Bye.  
click

Sami smiled. She was so happy. She turned around and looked into the room. Everyone was rushing around. 'What's happening?' Sami thought. She looked at the machine that showed her uncle's heart beat. She didn't like how it was looking. She opened the door but they just pushed her out.

"No, wait outside. Please, no one younger than 18 in here please." the nurse said. Sami slid down the wall and sat on the floor, watching her uncle die.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality  
Chapter 4

Sami's cell rang again. It was Mere.

S: Hey, Mere!  
M: Hi, Sami. What's up?  
S: frowns Well, I have bad news.  
M: Oh, no. It's not about Jess is it?  
S: He died.  
M: Oh, my God, Sami, I'm so sorry.  
S: sniffs I couldn't do anything!  
M: How about you IM me later when you get home okay?  
S: Okay, Mere. Yahoo?  
M: Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later, girl.  
S: Bye.  
M: Bye.  
click

Bam came out of the room crying with a hysterical Kelly on his arm. Sami put her head in her hands and cried. 'This didn't happen! Just wake up! It's just a dream!' Sami wished in her head. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Jade walked out next with her make-up staining her cheeks. Sami rose up and hugged her.

"Baby, it's okay." Jade said, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not!" Sami replied. She turned back into the room and saw a white sheet being pulled over Jess's body.

"I know it's not! Just, for now, pretend it is!" Jade explained. The two crying relatives walked into the elevator and rode it down. They walked to the car and saw Phil and Ape walking towards them.

"Oh, no." Phil said. "He didn't...". Jade shook her head. Ape burst out in tears. Jade and Sami walked her and Phil to the car and they drove home.

Sami got home and went up to her room. She turned on her laptop and got on to IM. Mere was on.

ckyperson: Hi Mere  
gullwinggurl89: Hey grl  
ckyperson: sup  
gullwinggurl89: just listenin 2 cky  
ckyperson: 4 unkle jess  
gullwinggurl89: yep and i like em  
ckyperson: yah, ive alwayz liked em  
gullwinggurl89: obviously  
ckyperson: so, you met Keith when i wuz in da hospital two years ago  
gullwinggurl89: yep  
ckyperson: what do ya think of him  
gullwinggurl89: hes a hottie  
ckyperson: guess what  
gullwinggurl89: what  
ckyperson: i mite be pregnant wit hiz baby  
ckyperson: hello  
gullwinggurl89 auto message: I'll be back! Don't worry!  
ckyperson: i'm gonna go just call me or text me later k?  
ckyperson signed off

Sami closed her laptop and went down to watch tv in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Reality  
Chapter 5 (Sami's POV from now on)

"Hey, Bam." I said. I sat down next to him and Dico. "What's on tv?"

"Nothing." Dic said. "This ass won't let me play Mortal Kombat here."

"Dude, we have like 10 fuckin' tvs in this house!" Bam shouted, making us both jump. Dico got up and left.

"Bam, what bit your ass?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"What do you think just bit my ass? My brother just died and..." Bam paused and started crying.

"And what, Bam?"

"And your mom's birthday is coming up."

After a long silence, I said, "How old would she have been?"

"42. She was my age."

"I'm sorry, dad. I guess I'd being crying too if I knew her."

"I wish you did know her. She was great. There was this one time..." Bam told me about what happened one time involving Jade, him, and my mom.

flashback in Sami's POV(the mom, not the kid Sami)

"Hey, Sami! Watch this!" Jade skated down in the half pipe. From what I saw, she was doing really well. She did an axle stall and landed it.

"Nice, Jade!" I said. Bam had just left to go grocery shopping and I was 7 and a half months pregnant.

"I've been practicing." she said. She attempted to do a McTwist but didn't get enough air and hit her head on the lip of the halfpipe.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. I ran over and helped her up and took her inside and cleaned her up. She was unconsious. Sami called 911 and 3 minutes later, the ambulance was there. They took Jade up and put her on a stretcher.

"Oh, please, God. Let her live and be okay." I prayed. I followed them in Bam's Lambo and ran in the hospital as fast as I could. I'm pregnant so, it was like 2 miles an hour.

"Which room is Jade Margera in?" I asked the secretary, trying to catch my breath.

"She's in the ICU. You can't visit her just yet."

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait." I was pissed but, I couldn't do anything but call Bam.

ring ring  
B: Speak.  
S: Bam Bam?  
B: Hey, Sami. How's Jade?  
S: That's what I called to tell you about.  
B: Did she scrape herself skating again?  
S: Worse.  
B: Oh no, what happened?  
S: She hit her head and she's in the ICU.  
B: No she's not. You guys are just kidding around.  
S: I'm sorry, babe.  
B: You're not fucking serious, are you?  
S: I'm sorry.  
B: Chester County Hospital?  
S: Yep.  
B: I'll be there. Call Dico cause he'll need to know.  
S: Okay, bye.  
B: Bye.  
click

I could tell he was gonna start crying. I called Dico then.

ring ring ring ring

D: in Rake's voice Hi, you've reached Dico's phone. Woo woo! He's too busy playin' Mortal Kombat. He'll call you back soon so leave your fucking message after the damn beep. beep  
S: Hey, Dico. It's me, Sami. Um, you need to come to the Chester County Hospital because Jade is in the ICU because she hit her head while skating. I'm so sorry, dude. Call me back. Bye.  
click

'Damn, just wait until he gets this message. That's gonna be stressful.' I thought. Bam came in the door and sat down by me.

"Where is she?"

"ICU like I said."

"Where in the ICU?"

"The nurse didn't say." Bam got up to ask the nurse when they could see Jade. She said that we could see her now.

"Come on, babe." Bam grabbed my hand as he said that. We walked into the ICU and saw Jade with a big bandage on her head. She was breathing lightly but asleep. The doctor came up to them.

"If you called us any later, she wouldn't have made it." he said.

"Sami," Bam said, kissing my lips, "you just saved my little sister's life." I smiled at him and hugged him.

end of flashback

I was almost crying when I heard this story.

"Mom saved Aunt Jade's life?" I asked.

"Yup." he repiled. Just then Katie and Aunt Jade came into the room.

"My mom saved your life?" I asked Aunt Jade.

"That's what I've been told. I was unconsious when it happened but yeah, I guess so." she said.

"Wow." I sighed. "Oh, what time is it?"

"9:00PM. Why?" Bam said.

"I got to go pick up Keith at the airport at 10:00PM. I guess I'll leave now."

"Okay, are you guys coming back right away or are you going out?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you though."

"Okay, bye."

"Can I take your Lambo?"

"NO."

"Jeez, okay. Bye." I laughed. I hopped into my purple Hummer and drove down to the airport in Chester. I turned on the radio and CKY- Familiar Realm was on. I love that song.

45 minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car. I walked in and as soon as I did, 5 punk looking girls came up to me. They were about 12 or 11 years old.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"Can we have your autograph?" the first one asked.

"Sure." I signed their pics that they had of me and walked up to the place where you wait for the passengers to come out. About 15 minutes later, they announced that the flight from L.A had came in. I waited 5 minutes and Keith came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, baby." he whispered in my ear.

"Hi. How was L.A?" I asked while we walked to the parking lot. We were stopped 3 times to give autographs to bass players and guitarists that were fans of EKS.

"It was awesome. I wished you were there though." he said.

"Aww. Your Mr. Sweety now since you got back, what the hell did they feed you there?"

"Ha, I've just missed you and felt bad about what I said to you." he kissed me and we got into the car. EKS-Hesitant Heartbeat was on the radio. We smiled and I sung along to it. When it was over, we started talking.

"How's Jess?"

"Oh, shit. I didn't tell you did I?"

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"I dunno but he's up with Ava now."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay. So, do you want to go out or go straight back to Castle Bam."

"Let's get a hotel room." he said. My eyes got big as I looked at him. He smiled and laughed.

"Your such a freak." I joked.

"But, I'm your freak." he said. We laughed and then he said, "But really, let's get a room."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Let's go to Philly."

"That's like 1 hour away."

"So?"

"Okay...let's go." I turned around and drove to Philly.


	6. Chapter 6

Reality  
Chapter 6

We got to Philly and pulled into the Hilton. Keith got his bags as I got a penthouse. We went up there and the first thing I said was,  
"Holy shit, this place is big!" It was. It had everything in it. I sat down in front of the tv and turned it on. Keith sighed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh...watching tv..." He flopped down on the bed. I rolled my eyes and turned the tv off. I sat there for a few seconds, looking at his reflection on the tv screen and suddenly had the case of the giggles. I propped my feet up on the couch and burst out laughing. Keith came over and jumped on me. He tickled my sides which made me laugh even more.

"Okay. Okay, I give up." I said, calming down. He picked me up and threw me down on the bed and turned off the lights...

Many minutes later, I was laying on the bed about to fall asleep. Then I remembered that I had to call Bam.

ring ring ring

A: Hello?  
S: Grama Ape?  
A: Hi, Sami. Wanna talk to your dad?  
S: Yeah, sure.  
A: in the background Bam! Get on the phone, it's Sami!  
B: Kid?  
S: Yeah. I just called to say that Keith and I got a hotel room and we're gonna stay here for the night since we're so tired.  
B: Okay. yawn G'night.  
S: Night, Bam.  
click

I turned around and faced Keith. He put his arms around me and kissed me. The kiss became more intense and we made out for awhile. Finally, we were so tired that we went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Reality  
Chapter 7

"Wake up!" Keith yelled. He jumped on me.

"Ouch, asshole!" I screamed. He laughed at me and kissed me gently.

"Much better." I laughed.

"Your dad called. He was pissed."

"Oh, shit. Let's get home." I got dressed and Keith grabbed his luggage and we ran out of the door. We checked out and we rushed home to Castle Bam.

1 hour and 45 minutes later I pulled into the snakerun driveway. Jade was waiting outside. She ran up to us.

"Keith," she whispered, "go around to the back and up to my room. If Bam sees you...ouch." Keith's eyes widened and he ran around the back and went up to Aunt Jade's room.

"Sami, go in. I've got your back. Your dad's waiting inside the door for you."

"Dammit." I sighed. "Okay, you promise that you're right behind me?"

"Yep." she replied.

"Okay, let's go." We walked in and saw my dad with his hands crossed.

"Uh...hey, Bam."

"Where the fuck were you last night?"

"I called you. Remember? I was in a hotel."

"We checked the two hotels here in West Chester. No Margera or Bowman's in any of them."

I sighed and hung my head. "We weren't in West Chester."

"Where were you?"

"Philly." I felt a smack come across my face. "Holy, shit! What the fuck, man?"

"You know, 'what the fuck.' You didn't tell me Philly!"

"You didn't ask!" Keith leaned over the banister and listened and watched us.

"Now, Bam," Jade chimed in, "that's no fuckin' reason to slap her!"

"I'm her father! I can do whatever the fuck I want! Remember?" Jade slapped herself in the forehead.

'Why's he have to have such good comebacks?' I thought.

"Sami, your fucking 16. You don't sleep in hotels with your boyfriend."

"I'm the child of Bam Margera. I can do whatever the fuck I want, too." I said, starting to get more pissed.

"Wrongo." he said.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I hate you!" I yelled. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I passed Keith and pulled him in with me.

"Babe, are you-"

"I fuckin' swear! He acts like he's the boss of everyone!" I interrupted. I pulled a pillow in front of my face and screamed in it. Keith came up and sat by me on my bed.

"Baby, you'll be okay."

"No. I'm tired of it, man."

knock knock There was a knock on the door. I opened the closet and pushed Keith in.

"Hey! What the fu-?" he whispered.

"Sami! It's me, Ryan. Dico is here too. With Jade." Ryan yelled.

'Shit, it's like the whole family.' "Okay, come in." I shouted back. They opened the door and Dico sat on the edge of my bed with Jade and Ryan sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay?"

"Is it okay if..." I lowered my voice, "Keith comes out." Jade went over and shut the door.

"Yeah, he can come out." she said.

"Keith?" I yelled to the closet. Keith stumbled out.

"Poor Keith, getting bossed around by the Margera ladies the whole time he was here." Jade joked. Keith smiled at her and sat by me.

"What was that all about?" Dico asked. "I was dragged up here by Ryan so I dunno what the hell is up." I looked to Jade to tell him.

"Well, honey," she began(BTW, they are back together again.), "Bam's gettin' on her back for getting a hotel room with Keith."

"In Philly." Keith added.

"Ouch. So you got all pissed and came up here, right?"

"Yep."

"Bam has to get himself together. He's been gettin' pissed off at everyone for like no reason." Ryan said.

"Shit, I know." Dico said. "Remember, Sami you were there, he just gets pissed at me because I asked him if I could play Mortal Kombat."

"Yep. That was fucked up."

"Yeah, and Bam just yells at me for trying to protect you." Jade said. I rubbed at the bruise on my cheek from where he hit me.

"This morning, I ask Bam what was for breakfast and he fuckin' throws a bowl and some cereal at me and then throws the milk. Not in the jug, may I add." Ryan said.

"We've gotta talk to Phil and Ape about it." Jade said.

"Oh, yeah. Just wait until they get back from the funeral preperations place." Dico said. Suddenly, Bam came running up the stairs and into my doorway. He looked at all of us. Then at Keith.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

"Don't answer that." Dico whispered.

"Well! Answer me, boy!" Jade snickered at what Bam just said. "What are you laughing at, bitch?"

"Don't call her that you, dickhead!" Dico stood up.

"What are you to say, you fag?" he repiled, cooly.

"Shut the hell up, Brandon." Ryan said. Bam stepped back and turned red. He ran back down the stairs and to the Pirate Bar. The rest of us laughed except for Keith. He was scared.

"Don't worry, 'boy'," Jade laughed, "you'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Reality  
Chapter 8

We all stayed up there for awhile, talking about what Bam had said or done in the past few days.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" Dico asked.

"We need to talk to Ape about this. She'll know what to do." We walked downstairs and April and Phil were there eating some prunes(remember, Bam's 42 so they are about 70 or 80) and talking about stuff.

"Hey, Grama Ape." I said. She looked over at me.

"Hey, Sami. How are you doing?" she asked, turning her hearing aid up.

"I'm fine. We just came down here to talk to you guys about something."

"What?" Phil asked.

"Um, well, you see...Bam's been acting really strange lately."

"What's new?" Phil sighed.

"No, I mean-"

"She means that he's been mad lately and taking it all out on us." Keith interupted.

"Exactly." I said.

"Well, I'll ask him when I get the chance." Ape said.

"Thanks, Ape." Dico said.

"You're welcome, Dico."

So, just when I thought that after April asked Bam what was wrong that he was gonna calm down and apologize. Nope. He was mad at Grama Ape now. 

"Dammit! There's nothing wrong with me!" he had said.

"There must be! Everyone can sense it!"

He shook his head. "Well, everyone is wrong! Now why won't everyone shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" He stomped off. Keith and I were watching this from my room.

"God, what happened? He used to be a prankster and a jackass and now he's...just a normal dad."

"Not really normal, actually. He's pissed all the time." Keith replied.

"Mid life crisis, I guess. That's what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, but wouldn't he be mumbling about his career and shit?"

"His career ended when he broke his leg skateboarding that one time. Now, it's just his career as a dad. He's been bitching about it since I turned sixteen."

"A month ago?"

"Yep. That's it! I'm gonna set his ass straight!" I walked off to Bam's bedroom and knocked. "Open up!" I yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" he replied a few minutes later.

"I want to come in, no shit." The door opened slowly and he was standing there with a straight face. "Uh, hi dad."

"Don't call me that. Call me Bam."

"Uh, okay. Hi, Bam." I waved slightly.

"Go ahead, Sami. Tell him what you want to tell him." Keith encouraged.

"Who said you could talk?" Bam exclaimed. Keith backed away and ran into Katie's room.

"Why the hell are you being an ass? You push everyone around! Your own friends are starting to hate you!"

"Who cares? I don't need them anyway!" I pushed my way into his room. 

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm starting to hate you." Bam turned red with anger.

"Well, I don't need you either." he mumbled.

"Well, I need you." I looked around his room and started to open up a drawer. He picked me up and threw me out of the room.

"Who said you can look at my stuff? And in my drawers?" he was pissed now. I turned away, holding the side of my face that hit the ground. I looked up at the person who was wrapping their arms around me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." Aunt Jade was always there for me. She picked me up and took me into Katie's room and sat me on her bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think. Am I bleeding?"

"Your nose is." she said, going towards her bathroom. Keith looked up at me and he smiled. He came up and hugged me.

"Do you want to go out after we get you cleaned up? Just to get out of the house?" he asked.

"Yeah, please."


	9. Chapter 9

Reality  
Chapter 9

Ten minutes later, Keith and I were out at Duffers having dinner. Keith's phone rang.

K: Hello?  
P: Hey, it's Paul.  
K: Hey, what's up?  
P: Pick me up at the airport now before I get killed by all the people who want autographs.  
K: Oh, sorry. We'll be there in a few.  
P: Sami too? Okay, bye.  
K: Bye!

"Paul's getting bombarded by fans at the airport." he said.

"Why didn't he call earlier?" I asked.

"He's an idiot." 

"Well, yeah, obviously." We laughed and got the bill and left.

We got to the airport 15 minutes later and we saw a big crowd of people.

"Hey, we didn't get that many people coming up to us!" Keith whined as he parked his black Lambo.

"Oh, please. Just be thankful." I replied, getting out of the car. We walked up to Paul. The fans there turned and asked us all for autographs. A few minutes later, they left.

"You know, we just changed their lives." Paul laughed.

"Ha, yeah I know." I said. Paul looked at my bruise on my cheek.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Keith and I looked at each other.

"We've got a story for you." Keith said. "Just get in the car." The three of us hopped in the car and I took out my cell.

"Lemme call my Aunt Jade really fast before we go."

B: Hello?   
S: discuised voice Hello, sir. May I speak to Jade Margera?  
B: Yeah, hold on. background Jade! Someone's on the phone!  
J: Hello?  
S: Aunt Jade? Make sure my dad isn't in a hearing area.  
J: pauses Okay, he's gone. What's up?  
S: Can Keith, Paul and I get a room so we don't have to come home just yet?  
J: Ooo, I'm not sure. How about you guys go out for awhile so I can make sure he's asleep and I'll call you so you can come home and sleep here, okay?  
S: Good idea. Thanks, Aunt Jade.  
J: You're welcome. Talk to you later.  
S: Love you! Bye.  
J: Bye.  
click

"What was that all about?" Paul asked. "Did you want a threesome?" he joked.

I laughed. "No, I'll tell you a story on the way to...Keith, where should we go?"

"CKY is playing a gig tonight. It's an hour away but we've got time." he said.

"Won't we need tickets?"

"Sami, we're rock stars now. We don't need tickets." Paul said.

I rolled my eyes. "Your right." We sped off to a place down in Philly.


	10. Chapter 10

Reality  
Chapter 10

One hour later, we were pulling into the parking lot next to a crowded place in downtown Philadelphia.

"Lemme call Deron first, okay?" I asked, pulling out my phone. I dialed the number and turned the speaker phone on.

B: Hello?  
S: Bianca? Hey, it's me, Sami.  
B: Oh, hi, Sami. Do you want to talk to Daddy?  
S: Yeah, thanks, Bee.  
B: background Hey, Daddy. It's Sami.  
D: Sami?  
S: Hey, Der. We're out front of the club that your playing at and we don't have tickets, can you tell them to let us in?  
D: Yeah, sure. background Chad, tell 'em that Sami, Keith, and Paul can come in.  
C: in background Yeah, sure.  
D: Okay, come on in.  
S: Thanks, Deron.  
D: You're welcome. See ya inside.  
S: Bye.  
D: Bye!  
click

"See how easy this stuff is?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, leading them to the front. I started to walk through.

"Hey. Not so fast." the guy at the door said.

"Deron said we could come in." Keith said.

"Oh really."

"Yep." 

"Okay, fine go in. I recongize the freckled one from the band EKS." Paul blushed and we headed on in.

The opening band had just finished playing and CKY was up.

"Introducing, the destroyers of rock and roll, CKY!" the announcer said. He was obviously a member of the Alliance. The crowd cheered. Deron and Chad ran out.

"Okay," Chad said, "you know since we've lost Jess that we need a new drummer and we still need a bass player so whoever can drum and play bass, get your asses up here!"

"Oh, wait! I think I see a bass player and drummer out there. Keith, Paul, get up here!" The crowd cheered and yelled even more as they climbed up on the stage.

"Oh yeah! Welcome the Bowman brothers from the band EKS. And just for kicks..." Deron waved for me to come up. I found the stairs and ran up them(I didn't climb cause I was wearing a mini skirt) and grabbed the microphone and did that heavy metal scream that the singers do. You know, the deep yell. Everyone clapped and screamed. 

"Let's play the first song. Sami'll take turns with Deron for the singing part. Der, you start." Chad said. We started playing Promiscuious Daughter. Then I sung Shippensburg. 

"We'll drive the band to Shippensburg and hope that we can play." The crowd cheered when it was over. I was happy to have something on my mind other than my dad.

"Deron, your turn! Flesh Into Gear, now!"


	11. Chapter 11

Reality  
Chapter 11

It went on like that for the next 1 and a half hours. After the show, everyone met backstage.

"That was awesome!" Paul yelled.

"You know it! Now do we have any thank you's to give out?" Chad joked.

"Yeah, thanks Deron." I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, what about me?" Chad said, pointing to him. I went up and jumped on him. We landed on the couch.

"Ouch." Keith said. Chad picked me up and carried me over to Keith.

"That didn't hurt, asshole." I joked. Chad put me down in Keith's arms and Keith and I kissed. I looked over at Paul. Before he saw me looking at him, I could see something in his eyes. Jealousy. I had seen it before in him but not as much as this time.

"Uh, Paul," I said, "can I talk to you alone for a minute?" His face brightened up.

"Yeah, sure." he replied. We walked into Deron's dressing room.

"So, what's up?"

"Paul, are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I think." he said, trying to make his voice sound confused.

I shook my head. "Okay, lemme make this clear for you. Are you jealous of Keith?" He looked away.

"Nice room isn't it?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Paul!" 

"Okay, you really wanna know? Do you?" I nodded. "I am, okay? I'm pissed I'm so jealous. You know why? Cause I love you." he turned red and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

"Dude, doesn't this bring back memories?" I said. He turned to finally look me in the eye. It looked like he was trying to remember back when we were almost teens...well, he was already thirteen.

"Yeah, it does."

flashback March 4th 2005 Park w/ Keith and Eric

"Sami." Paul said.

"What?"

"There is this gay kid in my homeroom class and he was like, ha, you don't have a girlfriend! And I said, well at least I don't have a boyfriend!" The two of us laughed. I liked him so much and I could tell he liked me too. I was just too afraid to say anything.

"But, Sami. I do have a girlfriend, you know." My heart sunk when he said that. I looked away, up towards the sky. I purposley looked at the sun, to be able to change the subject.

"Ow! Fucking sun." I said, covering my eyes. I looked up and realized he was still looking at me.

"Really, I have a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. "You." My heart started beating and I could feel the color coming to my face. I blushed and he smiled at me.

end of flashback

I snapped back to reality when I felt arms come around me. Paul was hugging me. I looked at him oddly but hugged him back.

"Umm, thanks?" I said, once he backed away. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Paul!" I exclaimed but I was really thinking, 'Wow.'

"What?" he smiled. It seemed like he could read my mind. I smiled then realized that the others were waiting. I started heading for the door. He rushed over and opened it for me. This was going to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Reality  
Chapter 12

I yawned and looked at the clock in the corner of Chad's dressing room, where we all were. 12:30AM.

"Damn, where the hell is Jade at?" I asked myself, dialing our house number.

J: Hello?  
S: Aunt Jade?  
J: Hey, Sami. What's up? yawn  
S: Is Bam asleep yet?  
J: Yeah, I think. You're safe to come home now, I would suggest that you come home right now cause if he wakes up and sees you come in, he'll be pissed.  
S: Yeah, I see. I sung, Keith played bass and Paul played the drums at the CKY concert!  
J: Really? Why'd you sing? Wasn't Deron there?  
S: Yeah, we took turns.  
J: Oh shit, I think your dad is up. Hurry home! Quick. Meet me by the backdoor, okay?  
S: Yeah, thanks, Aunt Jade.  
J: See ya. Bye.  
click

"We have to go home now." I said to the two CKY members.

"Okay, it was nice fucking having you here." Chad said, sipping his beer and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon." Deron said, before he yawned.

"Night." Keith waved as we walked out of the door. We walked down the hall and some people came up to us. Paul recognized them immediately.

"Remember us?" The blond headed boy in the front asked.

Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Are you following us?"

"Wait, you opened for CKY 5 years ago, right?" I said.

"Yep, so you think you're better than us?" the drummer spat.

"What the fuck, dude? We didn't say anything to you!" Keith yelled. Obviously, he was getting tired and crabby.

"Back off, jerkoffs." I pulled Paul and Keith away and we walked farther down the hall before we heard, "You don't just walk away from Queer Sequence!" Paul stopped in his tracks.

"What are you guys called?"

"You heard me! Queer Sequence!" The three of us exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is a Queer Sequence?" Keith asked, laughing.

"Who cares? All I know is that they are queer and they wear sequences!" I said. We walked away laughing down the hall and toward the car.

When we got in and drove towards Castle Bam, Paul asked, "You guys never told me about why Sami has a bruise on her cheek."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Keith said. He started to tell Paul about what happened and I told my side of the story. By the time we were done, Paul was speechless.

"Holy fucking shit." he managed to get out.

"And we have to live there until we turn 18...whoa, wait." I said. "Paul, you're 18. We could buy a house and the three of us could live there. I'll pay rent of course."

"Or we could get an apartment and the three of us take turns paying the rent." Keith said.

Paul slapped himself in the head. "You guys! Wake the hell up! We aren't poor, well Sami was never poor, anymore! We are in a band! Welcome to reality! We aren't kids anymore, remember?"

"I think we're just too tired to think about anything. At least I am." I said.

"Excuses." Paul mumbled. I snickered.

"Shut up." I mumbled back. We pulled into the driveway and walked around the house to go in the back. Aunt Jade was there waiting with Katie asleep in her arms.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Pull down the stairs to the attic and sleep up there. Dico isn't using that room anymore obviously." she whispered back.

"Okay, thanks." I gave her a hug and we started upstairs. Suddenly, my dad's door burst open and we fled into the closet. A guy came out and jumped down the stairs. He had all black on and carried a bag. He snuck out the front door. I stopped holding my breath and I opened the closet door slightly. The attic door was right infront of us. 

"Keith," I whispered, "go over and pull that down, will you?" He nodded and slipped over and pulled the chain slowly. The celing quietly came down and he gave us the clear signal. Paul and I ran up the stairs and I pulled up the door.

"Damn, it's cold up here." I sighed. I spotted a small heater over by Paul and I reached over to turn it on. I was afraid it would be a loud heater, but luckily, it was as quiet as Mischeif and Trouble. Keith opened the drawer and grabbed a big blanket and we all slept on the floor with me in the middle.

Five minutes later, I heard the attic door open. I jumped up and ran into the dark corner next to the window. It was only Aunt Jade. She saw me and sat down on the stool by the window.

"Hey." she whispered. Paul was awake so he shut the attic door and lied back down.

"You scared me." I said, crawling out from the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

Reality  
Chapter 13

"Yeah, I realized that." she said, slightly laughing. "Well, I just came in to check on you three."

"I've never really been up here, it's so kickass." I said.

"Yeah, I loved it up here."

"I'm sure you came up here a lot, eh?" I said, winking and nudging her shoulder. We laughed and she told me the story of when she and Dico went out on her 16th birthday.

"Ooo."

"Yep, we were young back then. Young and...well just plain weird."

"My dad told me that he had some sort of a marathon and you and Dico got into a car accident."

"Yeah, we almost lost him. It was scary."

"Wow."

"I lost my first baby then."

"What? You were pregnant before Katie?"

"Yeah. I was gonna have a boy and we would've named him Cole."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Jade." I said before I yawned.

"I better be getting to sleep. I'm tired."

"Yeah, same here. Night, Aunt Jade."

"Night, Sami." she said, opening up the attic door. I stepped over Paul and he said, "Ooo, sexy." 

"You asshole!" I whispered loudly. We laughed and I lied down next to him. "Aren't you asleep, yet?"

"I was, then the attic door opening woke me up."

"Oh, sorry." I turned over.

A few minutes later, "Sami, I have a question."

"Wha?" I asked, drowsily. I turned to face Paul. He gave me a big kiss on my lips. That woke me up.

"Damn." I said. He smiled and said, "My question was, do you ever think you'll like me again, like you did when we were younger?"

"I dunno." I looked over at Keith to see if he was still sleeping. He was. I turned back to Paul. "Maybe someday soon, maybe not." He pouted and I kissed him back. Then, we turned around and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Reality  
Chapter 14

The next morning, we woke up to screaming from the second floor. It was Bam and Jade. Paul, Keith and

I peered down from the holes in the floor of the attic. They were yelling about us. 

"You let them sleep up there together? Alone!" Bam yelled, his voice cracking a little bit.

"Bam, what would you have done in the situation?" Aunt Jade yelled back.

"I would've kicked them out! You don't know what they did up there!"

"I," Jade stated, more calmly, "unlike you, trust Sami, Keith and Paul up there alone."

"I don't give a damn about Keith! I'm worried about Paul and Sami!"

"Why?"

"He's three years older!" Paul and I exchanged glances and looked back down at them.

"Look at you! You had Jenn who was in her teens when you and her met when you were like 9!"

"Exactly! We lasted awhile but things just got worse and worse and now look! I'm a lonely dickhead who

gets pissed at everything." my dad said, calming down somewhat. Aunt Jade looked puzzled.

"That's what's wrong with you? Something that happened 4 years ago?"

"Yeah, that's it." Jade played along because she knew that wasn't just it.

"Okay, Bam." Jade sighed and walked away. Bam ran back into his room and locked the door. He opened

his closet and searched around for something he had gotten last night from a man named, Joey.

3 hours later

My dad had been planing on going on vacation to see Ville in Finland for months. Today was the day he was leaving. I had made a plan to go and search my dad's room. I wanted to know what he was hiding.

I went upstairs and opened my dad's bedroom door. I first opened his closet and there I saw it. I picked up the bag and dropped it in shock of how heavy it was. Luckily, my dad had a scale in his room so I could way it. I dropped it on there. 15.3 pounds.

'Holy...that's 15 pounds of coke.' I thought to myself. I picked the bag up and stuffed it back into the hiding place where it was. I opened the drawers and in the middle drawer, there was a jug. I picked the jug up out of the drawer and sat down on the bed. I opened it and the smell of bleach filled the air. I closed the jug back up and picked it up to put it back in the drawer but then I felt something on the side. I turned it around and gasped.

'Needles.'


	15. Chapter 15

Reality  
Chapter 15

"Holy shit." I said to myself, hurring to put it away. I rushed out of the room and ran into Dico. "Oh, oops. Sorry."

"Where are you rushing off to?" he asked.

"Um..." I thought about telling Dico. "Dic, can I show you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" I lead him into my dad's room and opened up the drawer. He gasped and I saw his fists tighten.

He started yelling. "After all the shit he said to Novak! The fucking nerve to do that!" 

"Shh! Don't tell anyone yet, please, man!" I whispered loudly. Novak knocked on the door.

"Who's sayin' my name?" he asked. He was already half drunk at 11:00AM. 

"No one, Novak." I replied. He was silent for a second and we heard him stamp off. I laughed silently and Dico shot his eyes toward me.

"How can you laugh after you find this in Bam's room?" he whispered.

"Sorry, Dic." 

"LUNCH IS SERVED!" we heard Phil yell. There was an akward silence and after a few seconds I ran downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Reality  
Chapter 16

I walked into the Pirate Bar and sat down at the table and took a bite out of my grilled cheese sandwich. Then I dipped it in the tomato soup that I had sitting next to me. I started to daydream. 5 minutes later the phone rang.

"Jesus..." I jumped, "I'll get it!" I ran over to the phone and picked it up. It was Bam.

B: Hey, kid.  
S: Oh, it's you.  
B: Listen, I just wanted to say sorry about everything that's happened in the past few days.  
S: Few? You act like you started acting up 3 days ago or something!  
B: sighs I'm gonna let you yell at me. I deserve it.  
S: Oh, Bam. Aunt Jade wants to talk to you.  
B: Oh, God...fine, put her on.  
J: I first want to ask you not to sit down cause you're gonna stand up once you hear this.  
B: Shit, what the hell happened.  
J: Someone discovered something in your drawer and closet.  
B: long silence Yeah?  
J: What...the fuck...is wrong with you?  
B: Listen! I was stressed out and I was searching Novak's room and found some of his stash so I thought, 'why the hell not?'!  
J: Why the hell would you? That's it! You either come home or else I'm coming over to Finland. You're choice.  
B: Damn you, Jay. Damn you!  
J: Same to ya, you shit hole.  
click

I stood in the corner shaking. If my dad found out that it was me who found it, I don't know what would happen. I ran up to Dico's old room and pulled the door shut as fast as possible. Paul was up there watching tv.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I sat down next to him. "What's on?"

"Whoa, why are you shaking?" he asked, putting Mad TV on mute.

"Nothing. It's noth-"

"You're shaking over nothing." he repeated. I rolled my eyes and tried to take it off mute but he grabbed the control away.

I decided to change the subject. "So, where's Keith?" I asked, looking around as if he was on a board on the celing. Paul just looked me in the eye.

"He's visiting his friend in Pittsburg." he replied, still staring.

"Um..." I looked everywhere but at Paul. Then I crossed my arms and started to get up. He grabbed me and pulled me back down on the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I was just going-"

"Did you hear me? Keith is many miles away right now and everyone else is downstairs."

"Yeah, I know." I said, trying to stall.

"Ugh, you're difficult." he said, letting go of me. I turned around and hugged him romanticly. I stayed there for awhile then broke away. He gave me a kiss. I blushed and we started making out. One thing led to another and...

30 minutes later...

"Oh, shit." I said, breaking away from Paul.

"What?" he asked, pulling me back down so I could lay on top of him again. I put my head down on his chest and sighed.

"Feeling guilty, huh?" I didn't say anything but I nodded. He hugged me and got up and got dressed. 

"I'm going downstairs, see you there?"

"In a few." I replied, laying back down on the couch. He pushed down the exit and walked down the stairs. I sat there and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Reality  
Chapter 17

2 months later...

I ran towards the bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat. I threw up my breakfast.

"God dammit!" I whispered to myself, after spitting. Ape came rushing in.

"You okay, babe?" she asked. I got up and drank some water.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I walked out of the room and sat down in the Pirate Bar. I just happened to look over at the calendar.

"22...23...24...25...Oh, no." I counted in a whisper. It had been 27 days since my 'time of the month'. 'I'm late...ha, yeah, that's all.' I thought. I leaned back on the stool and fell backwards off it.

"Shit!" I yelled. Ryan started laughing at me. "Shut up!" I started laughing at my stupidity, too. I got up and went to my room to change into day clothes. I put on my dark blue, 'boyfriends and puppies(easy to train)' shirt and dark blue shorts. I put on my blue K-Swiss and took my Aquarius purse with me. I walked out of the room and downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring. I ran over to open it.

"Ville!" I exclaimed. I gave him a hug and invited him in. "How've you been?"

"Fine. You?" he asked.

"I'm good."

"Good. Now where's Bam-Bam?"

"Oh, no one told you..."

"Shit, what happened?"

"He's in drug therapy now."

"When does he get home? I'll kick his fucking ass." he clenched his fists.

"Don't worry, Ville. He's doing just fine." 

"Sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure." I turned around to see Jade coming up to us. She gave Ville a hug.

"How've you been?" she asked. I slipped away while they were talking because I had to go pick up Bam from therapy. I got into my Hummer and sped off.


	18. Chapter 18

Reality  
Chapter 17

20 minutes later, I turned into a parking lot of a drug therapy building. I saw Bam waiting outside.

"You know, you're supposed to wait inside with the therapist, Bam." I said.

"I know, but I was hungry and I wanted to be able to get home faster." he replied. He was being much nicer since his therapy started. As we drove home, I had a flashback.

flashback

I sat up in bed and listened for my dad to come in. Bam walked into the house at 2:00AM and tried to creep upstairs to his room. He just got back from Finland. Suddenly, he saw the downstairs lights come on. That's when I cracked my door open and looked out. He had stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Jade and Dico were standing there. Jade had her hands on her hips and Dico with his arms crossed.

"Well, hello, Mom and Dad." he joked. They just kept staring at him. Dico walked up to him and grabbed his collar and drug him back downstairs. "Hey! Take it easy, man." he said. He was obvoiusly drunk.

"Well, would'ja look at what we had catched!" Dico said in a silly voice. Jade chuckled but got serious when Bam faced her. She walked over to the couch and picked up a bag. She held it up.

"So, what's this, Bam?" she asked.

"It's a wag." Oh yeah, Bam was drunk.

"A 'wag'? A wag of what?"

"Wowder."

"Huh? Oh, powder." 

"No, Mr. Drunk. It's crack."

"Wrack?" Dico laughed slightly. Jade shot him a look which made him stop.

"No! What is crack doing in your room?" Jade asked. He looked up at her.

"Where is Raab?" Jade went up and smacked him in the face.

"Wake the hell up!" she yelled, making the lights in Dunn's room switch on. "Raab died! Remember?"

"Who's Raab?"

"God dammit, Bam! Listen to me!" Jade said, getting teary. Dico looked at her and back up at Bam.

"Dude? What the hell? You just made your sister cry!" Dico and Jade slapped him both at the same time on the opposite sides of the face. I shut my door to my room and lay back down on my bed crying.

end of flashback

"Sami? Kid, what's wrong?" he asked. I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I said, sniffing.

"Okay." He patted me on the back and I turned into our driveway.


	19. Chapter 19

Reality  
Chapter 18

We got out of the car and got into the house. I pushed Bam down on the couch and told him to rest before Ville found out he was home. 10 minutes later, Ville walked into the living room.

"Yo, Bam-Bam." he said, slapping his back and sitting down on the couch next to him. Bam looked horrified. A few minutes later, Ville picked Bam up by the front of his shirt and said, "So, what's been goin' on here, Bam-Bam?"

"Oh, nothin'. Just pranks and more pranks." he said.

"That's not what I heard." Ville pushed him up against the wall and spoke more fiercely. "I heard there's been some drugs in the house."

"Ville, listen-"

"No! You listen to me this time, Bam-Bam. You do drugs again, and you never hear from me again." A few tears came down Bam's face.

"I'm sorry, Ville."

"I know you are, Bam-Bam." Ville patted him on the head and a few seonds later punched him in the face. Bam punched him back. Jade saw the fight and ran over to stop them.

"Hey, guys! What the hell?" she asked. I peered over the banister and listened to their explanation.

Bam wiped the spit off his mouth and tried to talk. Ville took out his hankerchief and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"He did drugs and I'm pissed!" he said.

"We all are but now he's in therapy and doing well in it!"

"That's not good enough!"

"Then what is good enough?"

"Him saying an oath not to do them again."

"Ville..."

"Bam, when your jaw is better, I'll talk to you about an oath. Okay?" Bam rolled his eyes but nodded and walked up to the bathroom to look at his jaw.


	20. Chapter 20

Reality  
Chapter 20

After dinner that night, I went out to get a pregnancy test. I came home and ran into the nearest bathroom which was right across from Ape and Phil's room.

I did the test and had to wait 3 minutes. I took the test and hid it in my drawer in my room. I walked out of the bathroom and went up to Paul and Keith's new room. Keith and Paul were arm-wrestling up there so I crept up there and held my finger up to my mouth. Paul looked up slightly and saw what I was doing. He continued and I crept up behind Keith and put my hands in front of his eyes.

"GUESS WHO, BIOTCH!" I laughed. He jumped and lost the game.

"Damn it, Sami! I lost." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're such a dork." I ruffled his hair up and he laughed and grabbed me. 

"You're such a retard." I stuck my tounge out and made one eye look toward my nose and my other eye looking straight out. I looked just like my dad when I did that. They laughed and challenged me to arm-wrestle. I won both times. Go me!

A few minutes later we all went into my room and hung out there for awhile. I realized that three minutes had passed and I walked into the bathroom and read the test. I walked out into my room and asked Paul if I could talk to him for a second. We walked up into his room and I looked him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked. I sighed. I opened my mouth to tell him what I needed to say and nothing would come out.

"Sit on the couch with me. Please."

"Did you get the test?"

"Yeah, and I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Paul...I'm pregnant."

THE END


End file.
